Violence Isn't The Answer
by AMPitUp
Summary: Warning: Sex in a closet. And Finn bashing


Title: Violence Isn't The Answer

Rating: NC-17

Warning: Sex in a closet. And Finn bashing

Sumarry: Looks up at warning and grins

A/N: I'm blocked on Our life so decided to try and write something else. This is what came from it. I've never written a true sex scene before. I hope you like it.

I want to hit something. Lurch is touching my girl again. I'm not allowed to him. If I do Rach will lecture me about using violence, again. I try taking deep breaths to calm down, before I walk over to my girlfriend. I wrap my arm possessively around her waist when I get to her. Rach turns her head to me and gives me one of those smiles that can stop my heart and make me weak in the knees. Not that I'll admit that to anyone other than Rachel, and maybe B. I give her a peck on the cheek before turning to throw a smirk towards Finidot.

Finn is trying and failing not to show his frustration. He is still struggling with the concept that Rachel would choose me over him. It's been two years; he needs to get over it. I honestly don't understand why it's so hard to believe anyway. Why would Rachel settle for Mr Two-Left-feet when she could have me?

Rachel quickly begins to finish whatever it is she is talking to stupid about. I'm rubbing circles into her hipbone, where I have pushed the material away so I can feel a little skin. I'm still smirking at Finidot as he clenches and unclenches his fists. Rach either doesn't notice, or is ignoring what's going on.

Finn tries to say something to prolong the conversation. I'm not really paying attention to words so much, as taking pleasure in his reactions. Finn's face as Rachel rebuffs his attempts to keep her attention his priceless. _That's right Bitch. Denied. Girl belongs to me. _I feel like throwing in his face. The only thing stopping me is that Rachel might get mad and not put out. That would totally ruin my plans of taking her in the janitor's closet this period. The boy should just give up. It's so obvious that he will never be at my level.

Rachel wraps her hand around the one I still have on her hip. She turns her head into my neck as we continue walking down the hall. "Is it wrong, how turned on I am by that little display of possessiveness of yours back there?" she whispers.

I grin at both the words and the feel of warm breath on my neck. I shake my head as I spot my destination. I stop and pull Rach into the janitor's closet and immediately begin attacking the girl's lips. Rachel giggles into the kiss. Her giggles turn to moans as I move my lips to her neck and begin sucking on that spot. It's the one that completely unravels my girl. With the lightest brush of lips or fingertips I have reduced my little diva from confident super start into a begging, pleading mess.

I pull away from her neck only long enough to strip her of her shirt and bra. They were in my way and I want to play. I massage the flesh of her right breast with one hand as my other travels up her thigh. I smile knowing I'm going to fuck my beautiful girlfriend right here where students and teachers where passing by outside.

"Any moment someone could walk in," I whisper while tracing a line along her panties. "Anyone can see or hear me while I fuck you. I want you to scream my name so all of McKinley knows your mine." I can feel how soaked she is and know I'm just as wet. I pull her panties down and move up her stomach with kisses before attaching my mouth to her left nipple. I moan into the flesh.

I love the taste of her skin and the sounds she makes when I touch her, suck her. She is a wriggling mass of moans. I pull away and pick her up to put her on the small table in the closet. I push up her skirt and stroke her lips with one finger. Rachel is moaning as I watch.

I resume playing with breasts. I trace my tongue around her nipples in circles, mimicking with my tongue the motion I'm doing to her clit with my fingers. After teasing her entrance to the point where she is begging me to enter her I push inside with two fingers. I pump in and out at a relentless pace as I kiss back up and suck and bite at her special spot. Rachel is panting and fighting not to let out her screams.

I enter another finger and start fucking her harder. She may not want to make any noise, but I want her too. "I want you to scream my name baby. I want to let everyone know your mine." Rachel whimpers at my words. I can feel her getting closer. "Cum for me ,baby. I know you want to." I bite harder on her neck. That pushes her over the edge as she cums all over my fingers while repeating my name. She gave a valiant effort to not scream, but I know damn well that anyone outside this door would have heard her. I guess I can settle for that, but next time she will scream for me.

I kiss Rachel's lips again before helping her back into her shirt and bra. Rach tries to deepen the kiss. I pull away and shake my head. "Later," I whisper. I know Cheerios' practice will start soon. "After practice. Then we can have fun in the showers." I throw a wink at her before leaving the closet. I see Finn lurking down the hall. Other students are around since class ended right before I finished Rachel off. I throw a smirk at the jealous boy before walking to the locker room. Maybe Rachels right. Who needs violence when I can make him listen to Rachel calling my name as she cums. He wasn't even good enough to get to the real version of second base.


End file.
